The House on Harbour Road
by Black Mary Janes
Summary: ONESHOT Set a year after the movie. Jamal has a surprise for Latika, and based on a memory that she had forgotten. Thank goodness Jamal remembers.


**Okay, so this is my first attempt ever at Slumdog fanfiction, and probably my last. These characters are so intense on their own, it's hard to manage them!!! But anyway, this takes place a year after the end of the movie, and is based on one of my favorite scenes from the movie where little Jamal and Latika are talking about their future. I hope you all like it!!**

**Also, it was posted really quick, and hasn't been edited yet, so please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you show me where they are, I will fix them. thanks!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Where are you taking me?" The note of fear in my voice was forced and false. I felt the heat from his hand in mine, and that was enough to banish any doubts.

"I won't ruin the surprise." He said, and still, his voice sent thrills of excitement down my spine. It was hard to believe, even after a year, that we were together. I groaned, keeping up the charade of irritation.

"Jamal, this is no way to treat a woman!" I berated him, opening my eyes to try and squint through my yellow scarf now tied as a blindfold.

"You won't care in a few moments." He said, and suddenly his arms were around my waist, guiding me to him. I felt his lips brush the top of my head, felt him inhale deeply, and I felt his slight panic. It was too good to believe that we hadn't been bothered by anything in over year since Salim's death. Jamal had been afraid that Javed's men would look to us for revenge, but he had been wrong so far. No one came looking for us but the reporters, still impressed by the boy chaiwallah and what he had achieved.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told him, at I felt him relax at my words.

"That's a promise?" He asked. I nodded, reaching up blindly. His hand captured mine, and his soft lips brushed my fingertips before he spoke again, this time his smile evident in his tone.

"Come on." He pulled me forward, and we were walking again. "Okay, stop now." I froze, and I heard his quiet footfalls as he moved behind me, turning me a little to the right. He positioned me, and then let go. "Okay, now look."

I reached back and untied the clumsy knot, blinding myself with the bright sun. "Jamal, what…?" The question died on my lips as I looked up at a house.

What struck me first was the sheer size. There were two stories, and I could clearly see at least three front rooms from where I stood. The white trim commanded my attention next, and then I noticed the subtle yellow tinge of the sides. There was a terrace to the side, and large windows that glinted in the bright sun.

"Jamal…it's a house." I said, my eyes still scanning the building. I was in awe. It was straight from my dream, exactly the house I had pictured nearly twelve years ago, when Jamal had first talked about us growing up together.

My eyes widened as the memory hit me, Jamal's young sweet voice filling my ears.

"_We'll live in a big house on Harbour Road. You, me and Salim: the three musketeers."_

I looked to the end of the street as I finished putting the pieces together, not at all surprised that the street sign declared that we were on Harbour Road. The bright red "SOLD" sign screamed at me suddenly as I looked back to the house, and by the time I turned around to face Jamal, I had tears in my eyes.

"You remembered." I said. He was by my side in an instant, worry creasing his features. I shook my head, trying to convey that the tears weren't bad. I was happy. "Even when I forgot, you remembered."

He shrugged, his face relaxing only slightly. "It's what I do." He explained simply. Suddenly his hand was in mine, but I was surprised by the sharp bite of metal. I looked down, and trapped between our cupped hands was a set of keys. "Do you want to see the inside?"

"The inside?" I had forgotten that there even was an inside. I was still stuck on this being the house of our dreams.

"Of course." He smiled, leading me up the short walkway and to the front door. He slid the key into the lock, and with the slightest turn of his hand, the door swung open. He led me from room to room, explaining what he thought we would do with it. As the shock wore off, I began adding my ideas, and before we were even done with the first floor I was already considering it my home.

"It's beautiful." I sighed, leaning against the railing to the staircase.

"You're sure you love it?" He asked, pulling me back into his arms. I kept my face to his chest for a moment, then looked up at his expectant eyes.

"Yes."


End file.
